1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, control device and information processing system and methods thereof, and is suitably applied to such as an audio visual (AV) system which is formed by connecting various AV devices to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
The institute of electrical electronics engineers (IEEE) has been promoting to standardize the IEEE 1394 high performance serial bus, that is known as high speed serial bus (hereinafter referred to as IEEE 1394 serial bus) and has proposed to construct the AV system as the household network by connecting various AV devices existing in the household in utilizing said IEEE 1394 serial bus.
As such AV system, the system is constructed by such as a personal computer, a mini disk (MD) player, an audio amplifier, a compact disc (CD) player, and a video tape recorder (VTR) has been developed.
As the external terminal to connect to the other AV device, the audio amplifier is equipped with an external terminal for the IEEE1394 serial bus (hereinafter referred to as IEEE1394 terminal) for connecting the MD player to be connected to the personal computer via the IEEE1394 serial bus, an input/output external terminal for the RCA cable for transmitting/receiving analog audio and video signal between VTRs, and an input external terminal for optical cable for transmitting optical digital data to be reproduced from the CD player.
In this case, in the audio amplifier, the identification number to identify said external terminal is assigned to each external terminal, and also the name “VIDEO” is attached to the input/output external terminal for the RCA cable, and “CD” is attached to the input external terminal for optical cable.
Incidentally, in the case where the personal computer obtains the information regarding the external terminal of the audio amplifier, it cannot obtain names attached to external terminals such as input/output external terminals for RCA cable and input/output terminals for optical cable, except the IEEE1394 terminal and can obtain the information only on the identification numbers assigned to said external terminals and the distinction of input/output.
Thus, when the personal computer-displays the information on the external terminal of the audio amplifier on the display unit, it can display names of AV devices connected to said IEEE1394 terminal. However, regarding external terminals other than the IEEE1394, it could display the information only on identification numbers and the distinction of input/output of said external terminals. Accordingly, it could not provide sufficient information on external terminals of the audio amplifier to the user.
Accordingly, in the case where the user switches the input external terminal of the audio amplifier by visually confirming the display unit of the personal computer, it caused a problem that the user could not switch the input external terminal unless he should grasp the name of said input external terminal corresponding to the identification number of the input external terminal in advance.